Human Shard
by SentientCat
Summary: Animo has failed again, but it has some unexpected results on him and two very far away people... cats?
1. Prolouge

It had been 3 years since Ben had come out to his parents, Shard had found Dusty (Who refused to live with them), and Rook's thing. Ben had turned 19 and Rook was 21, Ben had moved out of his parents house and in with Rook. Of course Shard had followed, not that either of them objected to her moving in with them.

Ben and Shard were on the couch each with gaming controllers infront of them, Ben let out a long groan "How do you beat me everytime without thumbs?". Shard shrugged "I don't know" she said in a bored tone, Ben just laughed and pet Shard, she fell on her side and purred.

Ben was petting Shard when there was a scratching at the door "Sounds like Dusty" Ben said and got up to open the door, Shard watched as Ben opened the door and Dusty ran inside and at Shard "Hello my love" Dusty said from the floor infront of the couch.

Shard looked down at him "Hey Dusty" she said to him, Ben came back to the couch "Hey, you guys got plans?", Dusty just shrugged. "Ben, you know we never have plans" Shard said getting up and stretching. "Maybe we can annoy the Mr. Smoothie people til they make us a milkshake again" Dusty said with a shrug.

"No, we've done that for the last couple of days" Shard said with a bored tone, Dusty shrugged "then theres nothing to do" he said and layed down on the couch next to her.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Animo was in his lair working on a new device that would transfom all creatures on Earth into mutants, he activated it and watched a small ca he kept in a cage. When there weren't any effects, he shouted "Blasted Machine!" He yelled, he walked to the machne and turned up the output. When he turned it on again it let out a load rattling and the machine sent out a large blast wave as it exploded.

The lair was in ruins but Animo had survived miraculously, he checked himself to see if he was ok and saw leathery wings instead of arms, talons on his feet and a mouthful of fangs "It worked, in a sense" he yelled happily.


	2. Chapter 1

Shard was on the couch watching the 'Investigation Discovery' channel on max volume, but she could still hear the grunting and moaning of Ben and Rook in the bedroom. That was the only downside to living with those two, they had sex every night and Shard had to wait til they were finished so she could go to bed. Sometimes she slept on the couch but she always tried to get in the bedroom before they started again.

Tonight was no different, she was watching 'Wicked Attraction' and halfway through the program Ben and Rook let out loud cries as they climaxed and she set the DVR to record, turned off the tv and ran into the bedroom.

When she got in the bedroom both of them were panting on the bed, she jumped up and curled up at the foot of the bed. Ben moved and petted Shard before moving to snuggle with Rook, Shard lay there waiting for sleep and eventually fell into darkness.

Morning...

Shard was fast asleep when she was woken up by Ben shaking her "Shard?, What happened to you?" he asked her, Shard arched an eyeridge "What do you mean me?" she asked him. Ben walked out of the bedroom and came back with a small hand mirror and held it to her face.

Shard now realized what he was talikng about, her face was bald, flattened and her hair reached further down then it had supposed to "What on Earth, I'm a human!" she shouted and jumped up on her back legs. Ben quickly averted her gaze and Shard looked down and realized why "And i'm naked!" she said and tried to cover herself with her arms.

Rook came in with a cup of coffe in his hand "What going on-!" he stopped when he saw Shard "What happen to you Shard?" he asked wide eyed. Shard just blushed and ran past Rook to the bathroom, she looked in the larger mirror and got a good look at herself.

She had an hourglass figure and white hair that reached down to her shoulders, she had no human ears but had cat ear on the top of her head. She turned around and saw a little orange stump tail, "Oh no, what happened to me" she cried.

Rook came in and handed her one of his sets of Proto-armor, she put in on and he showed her the button to adjust its size. She hit the buttom and the armor shrunk to fit her, "Oh my gosh, why did hap- Oh no, Dusty!" she said and ran out the door, stumbling a little.

Dusty was just waking up in his rooftop crate, he looked around and he thought it felt a little cramp. Thinking nothing of it he crawled out and over to a nearby puddle and began to lap at the water with his tounge.

He felt no water droplets being dragged into his mouth so he looked down and saw his reflection, he saw a pale human face in the puddle with black hair with pink streaks going through it. He saw no human ears but saw black ears on the top of his head.

"What the hell!" he yelled and crawled back into his crate, he felt something tickling his back and saw a black tail with hot pink stripes. "Dusty!" he heard someone yelling, he peeked his head out and saw a human woman who was beautiful by human standards.

She had white hair grown to shoulder length and white cat ears on her head, she wore Proto-Armor that looked like it belonged to Rook "Shard, is that you?" he called from the crate. Shard looked and saw a head poking out of the crate.

"There you are Dusty" she said and rushed over to him, "what happened to us?" he asked her. Shard shook her head "I have no idea" she said as she pulled him out of the crate, when they had gotten him out, Shard blushed and turned away.

Dusty gave Shard a confused expresion "What is it?" he asked her, Shard pointed downward and when Dusty looked he realized he was naked "Ok, this is embarressing" he said and used his hands to cover his nether reigon.

Shard pulled out Rook's Plumber Badge "Guys, I found him and he needs clothes" she spoke into it, "Were on our way" Ben said over the communicator. Shard sighed and put the badge away, she sat down on the edge of the roof.

Dusty walked over to her and was about to sit down when Shard pushed him away "Dude, you don't want people starring at you naked" she said to him. Dusty blushed "Oh ya, its publicly indicent for humans to go about naked" he said.

Eventually Ben and Rook arrived with clothes for Dusty, Ben and Rook at the sight of Dusty looked away almost instantly and Shard had to dress him in some of Ben's clothes, which fit rather well. Once that was done they got into Rook's truck/ship and went back to the apartment.

**Notes: Naked Shard and Dusty mentionings, and Animo is still out there somewhere.**


End file.
